U can do it!
by Neko 08
Summary: Selama ini Haruno Sakura selalu hidup dibawah tekanan orang lain. Hingga suatu hari, ada murid baru dikelasnya.,Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dan ialah malaikat tak bersayap yang menyelamatkan Sakura dari tekanan orang lain / bad Summary *Newbie


**Title : U Can Do It!**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : K+/T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal,Typo , Alur ngebut, Dll**

 **Summary :**

 **Selama ini Haruno Sakura selalu hidup dibawah tekanan orang lain.**

 **Hingga suatu hari, ada murid baru dikelasnya.**

 **Namanya Yamanaka Ino**

 **Dan ialah malaikat tak bersayap yang menyelamatkan Sakura**

 **Dari tekanan orang lain**

* * *

 **Konoha Junior High School,**

 **Class 7.1**

Sesosok guru bermasker dengan rambut perak mencuat memasuki ruang kelas diikuti oleh seorang gadis cantik bersurai blonde dibelakangnya

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ini teman baru kalian, Yamanaka Ino"

"Halo namaku Yamanaka Ino! Salam kenal ya" kata Ino -gadis blonde yang tadi- sambil melambaikan tangan

"Nah Yamanaka kau duduk disebelah Hyuuga, nah Hyuuga angkat tanganmu"

Siswi bersurai indigo dengan mata Lavender pun mengangkat tangannya

"Ha'i" ujarnya sambil berojigi singkat lalu menuju kursinya

* * *

"Hai, aku Yamanaka Ino, kau?" Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri

"A-aku Hyu-Hyuga Hinata" jawab gadis si indigo gagap

"Salam kenal ya Hinata-chan"

"I-iya"

"Oh iya Hinata siswi yang berambut pink itu namanya siapa?" Tanya Ino sambil memandangi sesosok Pink yang nampak murung

"Na-namanya Haruno Sakura"

"Apa dia selalu terlihat murung?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Bi-biasanya dia hanya begitu kalau ada pelajaran olahraga a-atau...-

"Atau apa?"

-dia dipaksa Karin untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas" lanjut Hinata dengan suara lebih pelan

* * *

 **Tettt,, Bel istirahat berbunyi**

Seluruh Siswa/Siswi Konoha Junior High School berhamburan keluar kelas, terkecuali untuk seorang Haruno Sakura yang memilih untuk diam dikelas

Haruno Sakura duduk lemas dibangkunya memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, kejadian tadi itu sungguh membuat batinnya tersiksa, Seorang Haruno Sakura yang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran olah raga, dipaksa oleh seorang Uzumaki Karin untuk menjadi perwakilan dari kelas

 **Flashback**

"Sakura, kau mau ya jadi perwakilan team basket dari kelas kita?" Mohon ah! Ralat Paksa Karin si ketua kelas

"Ta-tapi..."

Lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong oleh keputusan seenak jidat Karin

"Gak ada tapi-tapian pokoknya harus mau!"

Karin-pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu

 **End Flashback**

'Arghhh! Kenapa sih! Kok susah banget bilang Tidak!' Inner Sakura frustasi

Hingga ada suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura "Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa tidak kau tolak?" Sakura menoleh kesumber suara, didapatinya Yamanaka Ino -murid baru dikelasnya- sedang berkacak pinggang lalu menarik kursi dan duduk disebelahnya

"Ntahlah, saat aku mencoba menolak sebuah perintah, suaraku selalu tertahan ditenggorokan" ucapnya pasrah

"Apa yang membebanimu?"

"Aku takut mereka membenciku" kata Sakura lirih

"Kalaupun mereka membencimu, aku akan ada disampingmu" hibur Ino

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul

"Tumbuhlah menjadi bunga yang indah dengan caramu sendiri Sakura" perkataan Ino berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menjalani hidup bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah dengan caramu sendiri, maka kau akan benar-benar tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah" lanjut Ino

"Caranya?"

"Berterusteranglah atas perasaanmu, dibenci orang lebih baik dari pada dibenci diri sendiri bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk

"Kalau begitu ikutilah kata hatimu, aku yakin kau akan tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah Sakura" kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura lalu pergi

"Terimakasih Ino" gumannya

'Mulai sekarang, aku akan berteru terang atas perasaanku!'

* * *

 **Beberapa waktu kemudian**

 **Konoha Junior High School**

 **Class 7.1**

"Sakura kau ma-" belum selesai meneruskan perkataannya, Kalimat Karin sudah dipotonh oleh Tolakkan Sakura

"Maaf Karin aku tidak bisa"

"Kau tidak harus menang kok Sakura, asalkan jadi perwakilan saja" rayu Karin

"Maaf aku tetap tidak mau"

"Ih! Kau ini menyebalkan! Dasar egois!"

Hingga ada Suara yang membuat Karin keringat dingin

"Kurasa kau yang egois Uzumaki"

Suara khas milik si bungsu Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan keahlian beladirinya

Sakura tersenyum, lagi-lagi seorang Yamanaka Ino menyelamatkannya dari si ketua kelas

"Ayo Sakura, Hinata sudah menunggu kita di Kantin" ajak Ino

"Ayo, oh iya Karin maaf ya aku tidak bisa hehe"

Karin membatu ditempatnya sambil mengumpat Ino yang berhasil membuat seorang Haruno Sakura bisa menolak perintahnya

"Terimakasih Ino" guman Sakura

 **FIN****

* * *

 **A/N :** hai hai~ saya penghuni baru a.k.a newbie, hehe ini Fic pertama yang saya publish, maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan :v atau ending gaje, oh iya kalau ada Typo maaf juga ya hehe, Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje bin pendek ini :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya**


End file.
